


【异坤】孩子（R）

by bfjhcnrw



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 02:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjhcnrw/pseuds/bfjhcnrw
Summary: *婚后的异坤和他们三年级的养子黄明昊。*畜生，ooc。





	【异坤】孩子（R）

“你…再说一遍？”蔡徐坤一脸震惊。  
“你们两个…能…能不能…做爱给我看啊。”黄明昊脸都哭皱了，话也说得断断续续的。  
蔡徐坤动摇了，他求助地看向旁边同样一脸震惊的王子异。  
只见老实人蹲下身子，摸了摸哭成一团的黄明昊的头，声音温暖而有力。  
“好。”  
蔡徐坤两眼一黑。

-

蔡徐坤和王子异8年前去民政局领了小红本，从此光荣加入已婚人士的行列。结婚后不久王子异充分发挥巨蟹座的恋家精神，向蔡徐坤提出想要个孩子，美名曰“更有家的感觉”。

人们都说王子异傻，殊不知老实人也有自己小巧思。比如说他挑了爱情运动结束后，两人躺床上温存的时候跟蔡徐坤说这个事儿。

蔡徐坤本来就对王子异求人时湿漉漉的狗狗眼毫无抵抗力，再加上刚被王子异精壮的腰身伺候得心情大好，刚要表示可以考虑，王子异又补充了一句：

“坤坤这么优秀，带出来的孩子肯定又会唱又会跳的。你想想到时候学校六一儿童节的时候，咱俩可以带着他，再叫上隔壁他凡子叔叔一起表演巴比龙。”

蔡徐坤从床上一跃而起，拍着子异肩膀说bro你这个提议很有建设性。  
不出一个月两人便从福利院领抱了个孩子回来，这个孩子就是黄明昊。

黄明昊如今上小学三年级，长得可爱脑子也机灵，应了王子异预言，小小年纪就把rap唱得出神入化，当年提议的巴比龙演出也在黄明昊二年级的六一晚会得以实现，并获得老师家长的一致好评，极大满足了蔡徐坤的虚荣心。

常言道“幸福的家庭都是相似的，不幸的家庭却各有各的不幸。”这么一个表面幸福美满的家庭，暗地里也有自己的难处。

黄明昊幼时被父母遗弃，留下了很严重的心理创伤，为逃避这一痛苦，黄明昊对自己是“养子”这一事实有很强烈的排斥反应，每每提及都小则干呕眩晕，大则昏厥过呼吸。  
心理医生看过不少，但都不见成效，折腾来折腾去，最终得出一个“在孩子成长过程中给予正确引导，待到心智足够成熟的时候，自然而然会接受这一事实”的结论。  
王子异和蔡徐坤宠孩子宠得紧，自此将“收养”一词上了锁扔进了柜子里，能不提就不提。

我们把时间拨回今天，一个本应平淡无奇的星期三。黄明昊放学回家，小脸脏兮兮得布满了泪痕，眼睛也红红的，蔡徐坤见状赶紧凑过来问孩子是不是被欺负了。  
黄明昊一听又伤心地哭了起来，脸上写满了委屈。

原来今天班上上生理卫生课，讲孩子是怎么生出来的。  
黄明昊正搁那儿认真做笔记，同桌范丞丞扭头问他“你家家长不都是男的吗，照课本上的说法没法生孩子诶，你该不会是捡来的吧。”

于是黄明昊一直哭到了王子异把他接回家。  
蔡徐坤气得发昏，范丞丞这孩子平常傻乎乎的怎么一到关键时刻总能巧妙地抓住要害。他一把抱住哭成一坨的黄明昊。

“别听他瞎说，你是我亲生的，你出生的时候头可大了，我费了好大力气才把你生下来，你子异爸爸急得都昏过去了，是吧子异？”  
蔡徐坤说着给王子异递了个眼色，王子异气呼呼地回了句“那可不是。”

“别骗我，老师都讲了，生孩子该有的东西，daddy都没有，怎么生啊……”黄明昊哭得更大声了。  
“有的有的，你daddy可厉害了，别的男人可能不能生，但是坤坤能。”王子异赶紧站出来维护蔡徐坤尊严。

“那爸爸，daddy，你们两个…做爱…给我看好不好……老师说，爸爸妈妈做爱，爸爸的精子进入妈妈子宫里，孩子就…诞生了……你们把这个过程还原给我看，我就信了……”

“做爱这个词谁教你的？以后在别人面前不许说，听到没有。”王子异一如既往地抓不住重点。

-

然后，事情怎么就变成这个样子了呢？  
蔡徐坤眯着眼费力地想。

他的裤子没有了，浑身只有一件肥肥大大的白衬衫。王子异就坐在床边，把他环在腿上，滚烫的胸膛抵着蔡徐坤的后背，大手捞起他的双腿分开折在胸前，掐着他的膝窝，让他以一个完全敞开的姿势被人牢牢箍在怀里。

而他们的宝贝黄明昊，就坐在床对面的沙发椅上，紧紧抱着他的性教育课本，表情肃穆又虔诚地盯视着蔡徐坤在衬衣角下半遮半露的下身。

极端的羞耻和罪恶感把蔡徐坤烧得头昏脑涨。  
他偏头埋在王子异颈窝里，不安地扭了扭身子。

 

黄明昊就不远不近地观察着，两只圆眼一眨不眨，时不时低头看一看课本。  
然后两个爸爸就看着他小小的眉头慢慢蹙了起来，眼里逐渐闪烁起怀疑，嘴一瘪小鼻子一皱，眼瞅着又要哭出来。

王子异赶紧低头凑到蔡徐坤耳边低声劝哄。  
黄明昊就看到他的daddy红着脸，手颤颤巍巍地伸了下去。

蔡徐坤羞耻地闭紧了眼。

一双细腻修长的手抓上了两边臀肉，葱白的手指摸上后穴，在穴口犹豫徘徊。  
王子异轻啄着他的侧脸给他鼓励。

蔡徐坤于是终于下定决心，四根手指草草按揉穴口使它软化，然后攀着穴口的嫩肉向四个方向用力。  
紧闭的小花蠕动吐息着，哆哆嗦嗦地张开了一个小缝。  
蔡徐坤不敢看黄明昊纯真的眼睛，偏头盯着地板，颤抖着声音说  
“宝贝，你…你就是从这里…出来的。”

黄明昊的圆眼惊奇地睁大了，扔了课本一下子扑上来，双手按着蔡徐坤的臀肉使劲往里看。

啊…太近了，蔡徐坤想。

黄明昊的呼吸就打在穴肉上，酥酥麻麻的。  
天真的眼睛一眨一眨，睫毛就有一下没一下地刮在会阴上，痒得蔡徐坤不停颤抖。

偏偏他有一个星期没和王子异做爱了。  
爱人炽热的胸膛熨帖着他的后背，有力的小臂穿过腋下不时碰触腰侧，骨节分明的大手烫着细嫩的膝窝。啄在颈侧本是安抚性的轻吻，此时此刻也变了味道。

蔡徐坤不安地扭了扭腰。  
他勃起了。

藏在衬衫下摆里的性器被衣料摩挲加剧了难耐的痒意，慢慢顶起了衣角撑起了小帐篷。  
太羞耻了，蔡徐坤轻轻喘息，这实在太羞耻了。

被儿子看着就起了生理反应什么的…

他徒劳地动了动腿根，想要把自作主张的东西藏起来。  
王子异的大手却牢牢的钳着他，趁黄明昊不注意，低头含住了他的耳廓轻抿。  
“坤坤，你硬了。”

蔡徐坤羞耻地呜咽。  
偏偏宝贝这时候动了起来，软嫩小手一下子摸上了穴口，噘起小嘴对着小洞疾吹了一口气。  
蔡徐坤被激得弓起腰，穴肉痉挛着一缩，努力撑开的小缝一下子闭紧了。

“哇！”黄明昊惊奇地大叫，“好小哦daddy！所以我生下来时候，是，是，是小蚯蚓吗？”

蔡徐坤羞耻极了，他不知道怎么回答这个问题，喘息着扭头向王子异求助。  
好在黄明昊好像也不在乎答案。  
他的眼神紧紧的盯着嗫喏的穴口，炽热又纯真的眼神简直要把蔡徐坤烫伤。

蔡徐坤浑身发软，穴眼里痉挛着泛起湿意，撑着穴口的手指也渐渐失了力气。

黄明昊等了好久，眼看着艳红的小口抽搐着闭紧了，可把他急坏了。  
“daddy，不见了！小洞不见了！”  
黄明昊好着急，两只小手覆上穴口，细细短短的小手指一下子伸进去好几根，扣着穴肉向两边使劲拉扯。

“啊——！”  
又小又软的指甲一下子嵌进了细嫩的穴肉，在穴里没有章法地翻搅抓挠。  
蔡徐坤被孩子弄的又痛又爽，扭着腰使劲往王子异怀里缩，想要逃开这种折磨。前面的性器却抽搐着吐出大滴透明的液体，洇湿了衬衣下摆。

王子异于是终于开口解围。  
“宝贝，乖，不能用手。你看，你把daddy都弄哭了。”

黄明昊赶紧收回手，低头绞着手指道歉。他想亲亲daddy的脸，可他够不着。  
黄明昊抿了抿嘴，吧唧一口亲在蔡徐坤的腿根，说对不起daddy，然后爬起来，转身噔噔噔地跑了。

 

蔡徐坤长舒了一口气，扭头一瞪眼就数落起爱人。  
“你这么凶干嘛，把孩子吓跑了。”  
“怎么回事王子异，你儿这么小就会亲人腿根了，长大还了得？”  
“还有，我哪哭了嗯？儿子面前我不要面子吗王子异？”

王子异埋头蔡徐坤的颈窝里又亲又咬，闻言笑了，伸手捉住了藏在衣摆下支棱着滴水儿的性器揉捏把玩，拇指抵着张合的马眼撵转，刮起黏腻的腺液凑到蔡徐坤的眼前。  
“坤坤，流了这么多‘泪’还说没哭，你不乖，孩子面前说谎要受惩罚哦。”

说完，抱起蔡徐坤把他放在床中间，欺身压了上去，厮磨着他的肉唇含含混混地说。

“宝贝，我们现在就给昊昊生个弟弟吧”

蔡徐坤红着脸飞了王子异一个眼刀，一把搂上了他的脖子。

他们拥抱着接吻，唇舌翻搅出激烈的水声，手钻进衣服里游走，肆意渴求着对方的肌肤。  
蔡徐坤伸着小舌乖顺的给王子异吮吸，趁爱人放松警惕，伸手勒着他的脖子，腿勾上了腰侧，猛一使力，两人就颠倒了上下。  
蔡徐坤压在王子异的身上得意的笑了，捏着王子异的下巴又吻了上去。

王子异一挑眉，按着蔡徐坤的后脑啃噬他肉感的下唇，搂紧他的细腰一个翻滚又压在了上面。  
蔡徐坤还不甘心，王子异伸手向下揉捏起他的臀肉，大手揽着他的后腰往自己下腹用力一带。  
穴口隔着两层布料撞上了王子异热烫的性器，蔡徐坤立刻就哆嗦着软了身子，双腿蛇一样环上王子异的身躯，挺腰用后穴挑逗摩擦粗硬的肉物。

两个人在床上翻滚纠缠，亲的难舍难分。  
突然耳边由远及近又传来噔噔噔的脚步声。  
王子异长臂一伸，一把扯过被子蒙住两人，就听见黄明昊砰的一声推开门跑了进来。

“da…咦，你们怎么睡觉了！不行不行！昊昊还没看完呢不可以不可以！”  
小身子猛地扑上床，打着滚就往被子里钻。

被子下的两个人面面相觑，只得努力平复一下呼吸和情欲，整理好衣服出来继续给孩子“上课”。

黄明昊坐在地上，嘟着嘴要求爸爸daddy回到刚才的姿势。王子异无奈，抱起蔡徐坤重新坐回了床沿。

刚才一番厮磨，两个人的欲火都燃的正旺。  
王子异性器支起了小帐篷，只得搂着蔡徐坤埋在他的臀肉下稍稍得到些抚慰。  
蔡徐坤的性器更是直直地挺着，顶开衬衫下摆大剌剌的露了出来，湿漉漉滑腻腻地反着光。

蔡徐坤重新被罪恶和羞耻笼罩。  
孩子纯真的眼神让他觉得自己仿佛一个变态，他抬起胳膊遮住了眼睛。

然后他感觉一个冰凉圆钝的东西抵上了他的穴口。

蔡徐坤被激得一抖，费力的支起头看向下身。  
他看到他的乖孩子手里紧攥着一只不知哪来的厚壁大试管，圆钝的试管底就抵在穴口滑动。  
蔡徐坤羞耻又慌张，张口想要阻止，黄明昊手上一个用力，试管沾着穴口的水液噗呲捅进了穴里。

“啊——！”  
冰凉冷硬的无机质无情的破开细嫩的软肉，向穴内一寸一寸坚定地进发。  
被从体内一点点撑开的感觉让蔡徐坤恐慌。他抓紧了王子异的手臂，无措地喘息。

黄明昊把眼睛附上了试管口。  
“哇！daddy里面是粉色的！”  
“daddydaddy，昊昊喜欢绿色，小树芽那样的绿色！下次里面变绿色的好不好！”  
“daddy，里面为什么有水呀，你在里面养小鱼吗？”  
“daddy！好多肉肉缠上来诶！我知道辣！你养的是小章鱼对不对！”

纯真和欲望在蔡徐坤脑海中翻搅，古怪的倒错感简直快把他逼疯。

但快感先一步降临了。  
黄明昊好像看够了穴肉的蠕动，执起试管在穴里横冲直撞，四处捅顶翻搅，每一处的肉壁都不放过，蹙着眉嘴里还念叨着什么。

这可苦了蔡徐坤。

冷硬的试管捅捣着肉壁，冰冷的表面激得穴肉颤抖着紧缩，随之又被无情地扣挖撬弄。  
孩子下手没个准，蔡徐坤只能悬着心，哀哀地承受一下下不知落点不知轻重的翻搅，逐渐产生一丝苦闷的快感。

偏偏试管表面笔直光滑，无论怎样缩紧后穴，穴肉摊开了缠上去，也无法享受到任何摩擦的快感，只能任凭试管旋磨挑逗起无法排解的痒意。  
蔡徐坤扭动腰臀想让管底重重捅上瘙痒的穴壁，求而不得的苦闷逐渐积累起难耐的焦躁。

黄明昊还在努力翻找着。  
他的眼神热烈而专注，鼻尖都冒起了细汗，难得认真的小模样又让蔡徐坤不忍打搅，只能掐着爱人的手臂哼哼着忍耐。

黄明昊又找了一会儿，终于放弃了，试管最后一下泄气的深捅，松了手撑坐在地上，一瘪嘴，委委屈屈的埋怨。  
“你们是大骗子！daddy根本没有子宫呜呜呜！我是捡来的我是野孩子呜呜呜呜呜呜…”

蔡徐坤想要起身安慰他的孩子，可这一下正戳上了他的前列腺点。  
麻痒的肉壁空虚了太久，没防备一下狠戳直中要害，激的整个肠壁都痉挛着收紧，从深部哆哆嗦嗦涌出一汪水来。

蔡徐坤猛地弓起腰，绷紧了脖子向后仰头，张开小嘴，喉结颤颤巍巍的也没能喊出一点声音。  
他的眼睛里一下蓄满了泪，屏了一会儿气又哆嗦着急喘几口，马眼张着噗噗簌簌地吐水，被这下狠戳直接送上了个小高潮。

王子异看这一大一小两个小孩的样子，索性低头哄骗黄明昊。  
“宝贝不哭，刚才那就是你daddy的子宫呀，你使劲捅捅，捅进去了daddy就能怀宝宝。”

这浑账话听的蔡徐坤又羞又气。他伸手又摸上了王子异被自己掐的青青紫紫的小臂，冲他一龇牙表示示威。

然后他再也没有力气掐下去了。

孩子信了爸爸的教唆，对准前列腺点一阵狠戳猛刺。  
又重又急的快感一下子淹没了蔡徐坤，眼前一阵眼花噼啪着爆炸，他甚至分不清是快乐还是痛苦。

他疯狂扭腰想要躲避这阵风暴，可身后腹黑的帮凶牢牢握住他的膝窝，把他紧紧锁在怀里，打开身体被迫承受这快乐的刑罚。

“哈…”  
蔡徐坤的身体痉挛着反张，头死死抵在王子异的宽肩上，大张着嘴喘息却发不出声音，只能听到喉咙里传出来嘶嘶的喘叫，像一只引颈受戮的天鹅。

眼泪和涎水还没有流到下巴，蔡徐坤就尖叫着高潮了。  
他的小腹紧绷着，绵延着痉挛起伏，脚背绷直，脚趾紧紧的蜷缩着。  
肿胀的性器抵着小腹缓缓流出乳白的精液，比起射精快感更加苦涩而绵长。

王子异终于放下蔡徐坤的腿，抱着他背身挡住黄明昊的视线，伸手圈住蔡徐坤还在吐液的性器，从根部轻捋，帮他挤出最后一点白液。  
蔡徐坤挺着腰在高潮的余韵里轻颤，王子异把他搂在怀里，轻抚后背帮他顺气，又凑上去啄他潮红汗湿的脸颊，给他温柔的抚慰。

黄明昊睁着迷惑的眼睛，看着爸爸把软乎乎的daddy放平在床上，一下子扑过去搂着王子异的腰，怯怯地开口。

“爸爸，为什么daddy会尿白色的尿尿？昊昊做错了吗？daddy生病了吗？”  
王子异被问住了。他愣愣的想了好久，弯下腰摸了摸孩子软乎乎的头发。  
“宝贝，daddy没有生病哦。大人舒服的时候就会有白色的尿尿，里面都是弟弟妹妹。将来哪个能在daddy肚子里住下，哪个就能成为你的弟弟妹妹哦。”

黄明昊听完眼睛都亮了。  
他一下子扑上床，扯着王子异的衣角就往蔡徐坤旁边拖。  
“真的吗！爸爸爸爸！那你快~把弟弟妹妹放到daddy肚子里呀！”

王子异抱起孩子，下床把他放在沙发椅上。  
“那你要乖乖的在这里不许动哦，听到了吗？”  
“嗯！”  
黄明昊眼睛亮晶晶的，使劲点了点头。

 

王子异转身回到了床上。他的下身早就胀痛的厉害了，可孩子还在旁边看着…  
王子异欺身把蔡徐坤覆在身下，扯高被子盖住了两人的下半身。

王子异伸手拂开蔡徐坤前额汗湿的刘海，亲了亲他的额头。  
手指捣了捣蔡徐坤湿软的穴口，低头吻上他艳红的嘴唇，扶着性器缓缓送了进去。

终于插进去了。  
两个人不约而同发出了舒爽的叹息。  
王子异实在忍了太久，伸手把蔡徐坤的腿盘在腰上，握着他的胯骨一个挺腰，性器整根没了进去。

“啊——！”  
蔡徐坤舒爽地呻吟出声，一偏头看见孩子好奇的眼神，脸一下子就红了。

黄明昊睁大了眼睛，一眨不眨的盯着。  
他看到爸爸压在daddy身上亲他的脸蛋，然后daddy突然大叫一声，被子开始小小的动，一动一动的很有规律，把昊昊都看困啦！

黄明昊打了个大大的哈欠，歪头趴在扶手上看着，眼睛眨得越来越慢，没一会儿就迷迷糊糊睡着了。

蔡徐坤一直在意着黄明昊的动静，看他睡着了，赶紧伸手拍了拍王子异。  
王子异起身围了个床单，托着小脑袋轻轻抱起孩子，把他放到了对面屋的小卧床上，给他盖好被子，又亲了亲他嫩嫩的小脸蛋。

睡着的孩子不再是小魔王，总是格外可爱。  
他伸手抓抓被子，小鼻子一皱，打起了小小的呼噜。  
王子异心软乎乎的，忍不住轻轻笑了。

蔡徐坤这时候贴到了他的背上，伸手环住了他的腰。  
幸福就是这个样子吧，王子异轻轻摩挲蔡徐坤的手腕，夫复何求啊。

王子异转身弯腰，一把把蔡徐坤扛在了肩上。  
但是他现在，也想要性福啊。

蔡徐坤晕晕乎乎地被扔到了床上。不等他反应过来，王子异的性器又强横的顶了进来。  
蔡徐坤轻哼了一声，伸手环上了爱人的宽肩。

他也感到前所未有的幸福。

他以前总是觉得，养小孩是一件非常麻烦的事。  
可他看着孩子一天天长大，一天比一天更优秀更可爱，听着孩子奇奇怪怪的问题和天真的话语，看着爱人幸福的笑脸，他感觉心房被爱充盈着，他感到前所未有的满足，也无比庆幸他们养一个孩子的决定。

黄明昊是他们捧在手心的宝贝，是他们的爱和希望。  
所以…

“子异，呜…动静小一点，别…哈…别吵醒了昊昊。”  
王子异吃味，埋头在他颈窝里啃咬，下身顶撞得更狠了。

蔡徐坤被顶出泪来，哆嗦着嗓子“啊…”地爽叫出声，又怕吵醒孩子，偏头委委屈屈的叼起被角。

王子异见状更是肆无忌惮的在他身体里冲撞，硬挺的龟头次次顶过前列腺点，逼的蔡徐坤喉咙里逸出唔唔的哀叫。

忍了一个星期，两个人都有点欲求不满，纠缠着从床上做到了地上，又从地上做到了飘窗，歇了一会，又忍不住被王子异抵在墙上来了一发。

他们交缠着躺在床上温存。  
蔡徐坤的小穴里被王子异射满了精液，小腹都被撑的微微凸了起来。王子异舍不得抽出性器，插在温柔乡里缓缓厮磨，低头吻了吻他的小肚子。  
“坤坤，你说这里会不会已经有了我的宝宝呀。”  
蔡徐坤翻了个白眼，张嘴就要骂他。

然后他们又听到噔噔噔的脚步声由远及近。

王子异只来的及拔出性器盖上被子，孩子就砰的一声推开门，小炮弹一样冲了进来，掀开被子就去看蔡徐坤的后穴。  
王子异赶紧穿好了睡衣，又伸手给蔡徐坤套了件大t恤。

黄明昊目不转睛地盯着蔡徐坤的后穴。  
王子异刚刚拔出了性器，穴内满胀的精液终于有了出口，沿着臀缝簌簌地向外涌。

这可把黄明昊急坏了。  
“呜daddy怎么办！弟弟妹妹都流出来了！快回去！不可以不可以会死的！”

蔡徐坤求助地看了一眼王子异。  
王子异想了一会儿，伸手在床头柜里摸出个透明的肛塞，在蔡徐坤的呜咽中缓缓塞了进去。

王子异揉了揉孩子的小脑袋。  
“这下没事了宝贝，都塞住了，弟弟妹妹都能住下啦。”

黄明昊高兴坏了，扑上来就摸蔡徐坤的肚子。  
“daddy的肚子鼓鼓的诶！原来你们没有骗人，daddy真的能生小宝宝！耶诶！昊昊不是捡来的啦！我明天就去告诉范丞丞！”

宝贝咚咚咚又跑了。留下蔡徐坤和王子异面面相觑。

王子异搂着蔡徐坤又躺下。蔡徐坤轻叹一口气。  
“子异，你说我们这么骗他，他将来会不会怨我们？”  
王子异亲了亲他的脸蛋。  
“我觉得不会，昊昊这么乖，长大了自然就懂我们的良苦用心了。”  
蔡徐坤搂紧了王子异的腰，静静窝在他的怀里。

 

然后他们又听到了噔噔噔的脚步声。

黄明昊小朋友一整个晚上，睁开眼就往主卧跑，拨开蔡徐坤的腿就往穴口看，生怕弟弟妹妹们跑了。  
王子异索性搂着黄明昊，一家人在一张床上折腾了一夜。  
蔡徐坤也被迫含了一整晚的肛塞和精液。

 

唉，孩子什么时候才能长大呢~

—END—


End file.
